Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band
Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band — восьмой студийный альбом британской рок-группы The Beatles. Это самый лучший и популярный альбом в мире. Альбом был записан в более 6 месяцев, начавшегося 24 ноября 1966 года и закончившегося 21 апреля 1967 года. История создание Давным-давно ещё до Сержанта Пеппера, 29 августа 1966 году — группа закончили гастроли в Америку, больше никогда группа не выступает. У группы сразу появилось огромные свободные время, которое можно было использовать для подготовки нового альбома. В конце 1966 году группа изменили внешность - они отросли усы и бороды, а Джон Леннон стал носить круглые очки. Вместо аккуратные одежды стали носить разнообразные костюмы. Группы задумывали начать работу над новый альбомами, но они заняты: Джон уехал сниматься фильме «Как я выиграл войну» в Испании и Германии, Джордж уехал в Индию, Ринго уехал в Испанию, а Пол написал музыку для саундтрека фильма «Как скажет семья». В ноябре 1966 голу Пол услышал альбом Pet Sounds группы The Beach Boys, и придумал идею для нового альбома - создать вымышленную группа под название Оркестр Клуба Одиноких Сердец Сержанта Пеппера. Хотя, идея и концепция полностью принадлежала именно Пола Маккартни. Вот и всё началось. Список песен 1. Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band Записан 1, 2 февраля, 3 и 6 марта 1967 года. Финальный микс - дубль 10. 2. With a Little Help from My Friends Записан 29 и 30 марта 1967 года. Финальный микс - дубль 11. 3. Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds Записан 1 и 2 марта 1967 года. Финальный микс - дубль 8. 4. Getting Better Записан 9, 10, 21 и 23 марта 1967 года. Финальный микс - дубль 15. 5. Fixing A Hole Записан 9 и 21 февраля 1967 года. Финальный микс - дубль 3. 6. She's Leaving Home Записан 17 и 20 марта 1967 года. Финальный микс - дубль 9. 7. Being for the Benefit of Mr. Kite! Записан 17, 20 февраля, 28, 29 и 31 марта 1967 года. Финальный микс - дубль 9. 8. Within You Without You (песня Джорджа Харрисона) Записано 15, 22 марта, 3 и 4 апреля 1967 года. Финальный микс - дубль 2. 9. When I'm Sixty-Four Записан 6, 8, 20 и 21 декабря 1966 года. Финальный микс - дубль 4. 10. Lovely Rita Записан 23, 24 февраля, 7 и 21 марта 1967 года. Финальный микс - дубль 11. 11. Good Morning Good Morning Записан 8, 16 февраля, 13, 28 и 19 марта 1967 года. Финальный микс - дубль 11. 12. Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band (Reprise) Записан 1 апреля 1967 года. Финальный микс - дубль 9. 13. A Day In The Life Записан 19, 20 января, 3, 10, 22 февраля и 21 апреля 1967 года. Финальный микс - дубли 6 и 7. Не вошедшие Некоторые песни были записаны, во время сессии альбома, но позже не попали в пластинку, эти песни были: * Strawberry Fields Forever — вышло в виде сингла, выпущенного в феврале 1967, но не попал на пластинку, позже включен в альбоме Magical Mystery Tour. Записан 24, 28, 29 ноября, 8, 9, 15, 21 и 22 декабря 1966 года. Финальный микс - дубли 7 и 26. * Penny Lane — вышло в виде сингла, выпущенного в феврале 1967, но не попал на пластинку, позже включен в альбоме Magical Mystery Tour. Записан 29, 30 декабря 1966, 4, 5, 6, 9, 10, 12 и 17 января 1967 года. Финальный микс - дубль 9. * Only a Nortern Song — песня Джорджа Харрисона, изначально предназначалась для альбома, позже песня был включен в мультфильме и альбоме Yellow Submarine. Записан 13, 14 февраля и 20 апреля 1967 года. Финальный микс - дубли 3 и 11.